Juice's Nightmare: Reginald the Rattata
by SpazzyJuice
Summary: Retro and Juice another adventure...just read.


Retro and Juice skipped merrily down the road on the way to Viridian City. They usually don't skip, but they're just so happy that they got their fist Pokemon! Juice had picked the Pokemon Squirtle, while Retro had Chamander. "What do we do now? I'm already bored..."Juice said folding her arms. Retro looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Juice the lab dude just gave us 5 Pokeball's right?" Retro said as the entered some grass. Juice nodded. "Then...we start catching Pokemon."

"But what if we both want the same Pokemon!?"

"There is more than one Juice!"

"Oh...I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat before we left!?"

"Yeah! I only had some Mash Potatoes and they really weren't that good. My dad can't-there's a purple rat gnawing at your foot-cook for shit..."

"Oh. So there is. You want it?"

"No. We should probably check the dex." said Juice pulling hers out.

"Dude... whys it orange?"

"Spray paint."

"Ok...so whats it say?"

Pokedex: Rattata the mouse Pokemon. It's fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.

"So basically it's using your shoe like a chew toy," Juice said closing the dex.

"It's still going..."

"Kick it!"

"No. Catch it!"

"I don't want it."

"Neither do I. Just take it."

"I don't want it I said."

"Well I insist that you take it!"

"I'll take it when I feel like it!" Retro waited a moment.

"You ready to take it!?"

"No! Cause I don't want it!"

"Juice!"

"Ugh, FINE!" she pegged the ball at it knocking it out. "There!" They both stared at the KO'd Pokemon before Retro glared at her companion

"Oh I am soo telling your mom."

"What..NO!" but Retro had already took off toward Pallet Town.

~*~

"She what!?" Juice's mom yelled as Retro explained what had happened.

"Like I said. She committed animal cruelty!" Retro said folding her arms. Juice stood there with her head down.

"What was the poor thing that you abused Juice!?" her mom asked standing up just like her Jigglypuff who was standing on the kitchen table fuming.

"A Rattata..."

"Oh...Well that's okay then. There's plenty of them around." Juice smirked at Retro whose jaw dropped.

"But she hurt it!"

"Then she can run laps around the town. 20 of them." they both spun around to see Elliott standing in the doorway.

"But! I'm ten!"

"Don't care"

~*~

"Dude! I think I hurt my ankle..." Juice said mumbling as she and Retro once again headed to Viridian City.

"Why? Does it hurt?" Retro asked as she put her hands on her head.

"Well..." Juice lifted up her pant leg. "See that white thing..." She pointed to the small white object poking out from the skin. "I think that's my bone..."

"Gah! Let's run to the Pokemon Center!" Retro yelled as she ran ahead of Juice.

"Yeah...can't exactly do that..." Juice said to her self as she saw that Retro was out of sight.

Retro was poking an obscenely old man laying in the road when Juice finally arrived sitting on the spinning shell of her Squirtle. "...There had better still be a Pokemon in there Juice..."

"No it's there. Now...to the Pokemon Center...AWAY!!!!" Juice pointed to the Pokemon Center as she moved on the Squirtle.

~*~

"I'm sorry this is a Pokemon Center we only treat Pokemon," Nurse Joy said as she typed on her computer.

"What?" Juice said as she leaned on the desk.

"I'm sorry this is a Pokemon Center we only treat Pokemon."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I FRACTURED MY ANKLE! SEE," Juice lifted her leg on the desk, "THAT'S MY BONE! FIX IT!"

"No." Juice glared at the pink haired nurse and took her leg off the desk. She went down the floor and put her Squirtle who was badly bruised on the desk. "OH NO! CHANSEY! GET THIS SQUIRTLE INTO THE EMERGENCY ROOM NOW!" The giant pink Pokemon grabbed Juice's Squirtle and placed it on a medical bed and pushed it away repeatedly saying it's name. Nurse Joy followed right behind her Pokemon into the Emergency Room.

"Well now what!" cried Juice.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" cried Retro pulling Juice away. A few minutes later they walked back into the Pokemon Center just fine.

"I cant believe that worked...." mumbled Juice holding onto her savior- a potion. Nurse Joy came back in holding Juice's Squirtle.

"Here you go you're Squirtle-" Juice snatched back her Squirtle.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING!" Juice said running out with Retro behind her. The two winded up behind some mountains in a patch of grass. "Ha! We got out with out paying!"

"Juice...you don't have to pay to heal your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center..."

"Oh...that's weird. I wonder how they make-the rat is gnawing on your foot again-their money and how they can buy all that equipment cause-it went through your shoe-it looks pretty top quality..."

"Hey.. I think its the same one!" said Retro picking it up. "It has a black eye." Retro cuddled the violet rodent against her. "Ok, its coming with us."

"No it is not!" Retro gave her a look.

"Yes. It is."

"....Fiiine."

"Here. Carry him." unseen by Retro, the Rattata (henceforth known as Reginald Q. Rat) gave Juice the look of death.

"It just glared at me!"

"Oh yeah right. Stop making excuses and hold him." Juice took the Rattata and looked at it. It hissed at Juice went for her hair. "He's very sweet," Retro said walking ahead of Juice who was now wrestling with the Rattata.

"YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT!" Juice yelled at the Rattata. It growled signaling a fight. "BRING IT!!!!"

"Juice are you listening to me!?" Retro turned around and saw Juice and Reginald on the ground rolling around in the dirt. "JUICE!!!!" Reginald stopped immediately and started to fake an injury. "You hurt his little foot!" Retro ran up the Rattata. "Come on I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. Juice stay here and think about what you've done!" Reginald looked back and Juice and grinned. Juice cried out in frustration. Soon a shadow covered Juice. Juice looked up and saw a Rapidash and on the Rapidash was Elliott.

"Let me guess..." Juice muttered standing up. "10 around the town right?"

"No," he made room on his Rapidash. "I'm taking you home. You're filthy." Juice sighed with relief as Elliott rode them back to Pallet Town. "Then you're going to run 10 laps."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

**And so our heroes adventure begins! Will Juice and Reginald the Rattata ever settle their differences? Will Juice and Retro ever get out of Vidirian City? Stay tuned...**


End file.
